Pajamas
by Messr. Moony the Wolf
Summary: A quiet morning in the bunker with the Winchesters and Cas, post-fall. Fluffy!


**AN: So I've been away for a while. I just got into Supernatural this summer, but it's already my favorite show, although Doctor Who is now a close second. I love Destiel, I think it's just the cutest thing, so here's a cute little fluff thing and yeah.**

* * *

_Pajamas_

Castiel, former angel of the Lord, did not like mornings.

Rolling onto his back and grumpily scrubbing at his eyes, Cas looked over at the clock and sighed because it was already nine o'clock and that meant he had to get up. He sat up, swinging his legs off the bed and stretching his arms above his head. He blinked a few times, clearing his still-sleepy eyes and grinned slightly.

Cas had been living in the bunker with Sam and Dean Winchester, his favorite humans, for about three weeks now. He'd been here once before, but Dean had asked him to leave, for Sam. He'd left, unhappy, but understood; Dean needed Sam more than anything. But five weeks ago, Sam had found out that Dean had allowed the angel Ezekiel to inhabit his body, healing him from the inside out.

Four weeks ago, Cas had gotten a phone call from a despondent Dean. He said Sam had left and nearly begged Cas to come back to the bunker. Cas was more scared of the begging than the fact that Sam was gone.

Three weeks ago, Cas had gotten to the bunker and found Dean shut in his room and Kevin Tran, Prophet of the Lord, driving himself up the wall trying to get the elder Winchester to stop moping.

Two weeks ago, Dean had taken Cas on a hunt. They'd knocked out a vengeful spirit three towns over, nothing too hefty, but it had bolstered Dean's spirits considerably. It was also the first time Dean had kissed him.

One week ago, Sam came back.

Things were still tense between the two brothers. Sam couldn't quite trust Dean, and Dean was so elated Sam had come back that he almost didn't seem to care. But Sam had been pleased to see Cas, safe, happy, and hunting. That had almost made Cas feel better.

Castiel huffed quietly, searching the floor for his T-shirt. He'd tried to sleep with it on, but he'd forgotten that Dean was a human furnace and had to scrap it, along with socks. Dean had cheekily suggested he take his pants off, but one glare from Cas had him backing off (although he continued to chuckle for several minutes).

Two weeks ago, after Dean had kissed him and they had somehow ended up in bed together, everything had been perfect. Dean was surprisingly sweet and gentle behind his tough guy exterior and was content to move as slowly as Cas wanted, so long as Cas agreed to curl up next to him at night. Cas was more than happy with this arrangement. But then Sam came back, and Castiel couldn't be angry because Dean's brother was back, not to mention that he loved Sam like a brother, but Dean was hesitant to flaunt a week-old relationship with his ex-angel best friend who is also a guy. Cas had been okay with it, perfectly happy to help Dean and Sam reconcile, but he'd regretted his complacency within the first night. He'd been subjected to a terrifying nightmare about Metatron and falling and the Leviathans and Purgatory and he didn't even remember what else. All he really knew was that he'd woken up drenched in cold sweat with tears streaming down his face.

But this was _Dean, _and he'd do anything for Dean, so he dealt with it and pushed through for an entire week. But last night Sam had gone to bed early and Kevin was in the library checking out the angel tablet again, which left Dean and Cas alone to clean up the kitchen. Dean had asked how he'd been sleeping, noting the purple rings under his eyes. Cas had been forced to admit to his nightmares, which made Dean immediately drop all the dishes unceremoniously into the sink and tug him into a warm, comforting embrace. They'd stayed like that for a while and Cas was so happy and comfortable that he almost missed Dean asking him to sleep in his bed tonight, damn what Sam thought. Cas had agreed immediately and let Dean tug him to bed where they curled up in each other's arms. Wrapped in darkness, snuggled up under blankets, Dean told Cas about his childhood, some good and some bad. In return, Cas told Dean of all the beautiful things he'd seen when he had traveled the world as an angel, unseen. And when Cas was tired, Dean softly murmured 'Hey Jude' into his ear as he drifted off to sleep.

The new human smiled gently at the memory, finally locating his shirt (it was under the bed) and socks (buried amongst the blankets) and pulling them on. He momentarily contemplated brushing his teeth, but then he smelled something that could have been bacon so he gave up that idea immediately in favor of heading towards the kitchen.

Cas didn't think twice about walking out of Dean's room in his pajamas, hair rumpled from sleep and eyes not quite awake. He immediately regretted this decision when he opened the door directly into the younger Winchester's massive frame.

"Jesus Dean, would it kill you to – _Cas?_" Sam had rolled his eyes, assuming it was his older brother, but upon looking down and seeing the ex-angel he froze in shock. Cas didn't know what to do except panic, so he was frozen too, sporting a classic deer-in-the-headlights expression. Cas blinked.

"Um, good morning Sam. I hope you slept well. I was just on my way to the kitchen to get breakfast, so if you'll excuse me…" Cas did _not _squeak as he frantically tried to flee the uncomfortable situation, sliding around Sam's body (still frozen in shock) and shutting Dean's bedroom door. He barely managed to keep himself from sprinting down the hall and hiding in Dean's arms. No, Cas contained himself until he turned the corner.

Then he took off at a dead sprint.

Cas slid into the kitchen with the help of his socks. The first thing he noticed was the wonderous smell of bacon wafting from the stove. The second was Dean, clad in an classic rock tee and jeans, humming along to whichever rock and roll hit he'd decided to put on this morning. Dean turned at the sound of Cas overshooting and sliding into a cabinet, laughing at his friend's disgruntled expression.

"Easy there hot rod, you'll break your nose or something," Dean pointed out with amusement. Cas huffed with embarrassment and stalked over to the coffee pot.

"Good morning to you too Dean," he grumbled. Dean's laughter echoed through the kitchen, bringing a smile to Cas' face as well. When he turned around, coffee mug in hand, he was surprised to see Dean right behind him, grinning widely.

"Good morning Castiel," Dean said cheekily, leaning forward and pecking him on the mouth. Cas blushed a bit and Dean laughed again, bending down to press kisses all over Cas' face. The ex-angel couldn't help but laugh too, batting ineffectually at Dean's shoulders.

"Dean, what on earth has gotten into you this morning?" he managed to ask between chuckles and kisses. Dean pulled back to flash him a wide grin, and Cas took the opportunity to subtly put down his mug of coffee.

"Does anything have to have 'gotten into me' if I decide I want to kiss you?" he asked shamelessly, making Cas roll his eyes fondly.

"No, I suppose not," he told Dean with a slight grin. Dean looked pleased.

"Good, because I wasn't going to stop either way," he admitted, startling Cas into laughter that he soon quieted by leaning forward and gently pressing his lips to Cas'. The dark-haired man hummed happily into the kiss, and Dean made an equally happy noise. Everything was calm and peaceful until they heard a shatter.

Dean yanked himself away from Cas immediately, snatching two steak knives from the knife block on the counter and whirling to face the sound. Fortunately, he didn't actually throw them because it was just Sam, gaping at the two of them, pieces of what may have been a coffee mug lying at his feet. Dean relaxed immediately, tossing the knives back on the counter.

"Easy there Sammy. Shouldn't scare me like that, or one time I'll accidentally spear you," he said with a smirk. Then he realized what had made Sam drop the mug in the first place.

"Shit," he swore, looking between Sam and Cas. Cas just blinked at him, clueless on what to do in this kind of situation. Sam cleared his throat loudly.

"So you two are… I mean…" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Spit it out Sam," he said irritably.

"Are you guys _dating?_" the younger Winchester finally managed to blurt out. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"No Sam, I always make a habit of kissing my friends that I'm not dating. Just ask Kevin, or Garth." Even Cas could tell that Dean's voice was dripping with sarcasm, which made Sam roll his eyes.

"No need to get sarcastic Dean, I was just making sure okay? Why didn't you guys tell me earlier?" he added at the end, eyebrows pulling together in a frown. Cas and Dean exchanged a glance before Cas spoke up.

"You'd just come back and things were – are – still a bit tense around here. We didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable on top of that," he explained calmly while Dean quickly shoveled the not-quite-ruined bacon onto a plate. Sam looked surprised, then offered a small grin.

"Well, thanks for the thought. Seriously though, I'm cool. As long as you aren't being disgustingly public," he shot at his older brother, who offered him a smirk before openly looking Cas up and down. Sam groaned, rolling his eyes, and Cas blushed furiously, still unused to Dean's direct attention in this way.

"Okay, point taken, I am leaving to put this bacon on the table. Don't step on any glass!" Sam called back as a last warning as he snatched the plate from Dean and marched pointedly out of the room. Dean laughed the whole time, and even Cas managed a grin and a chuckle. Dean turned to him.

"I think that went better than expected." Cas shrugged.

"He didn't threaten to kill either of us, or move out, so I guess that counts as good," the ex-angel said thoughtfully. Dean doubled over he was laughing so hard, and Cas smiled warmly at the blonde man. Once Dean finally managed to compose himself, he leaned over and pressed one last kiss to Cas' cheek.

"Go on and have your coffee, I'll make pancakes or eggs or something," he murmured in Cas' ear. Cas nodded and snatched up his mug, sneakily pressing his lips to Dean's jaw when he wasn't looking before flitting out to the table to find the sugar. Dean grinned, turning back to the stove.

Sam, who'd been about to enter the kitchen, saw the whole exchange and slunk back to the table, where Cas found him lounging in a chair and nibbling on some bacon. Cas offered a warm, if small, smile before dumping at least half the sugar bowl into his mug.

_Well, _Sam mused, _I suppose it could be much, much worse. He could have ended up sad and alone._

Remembering the gentle affection he'd seen in the kitchen, Sam didn't think Dean had to worry about being alone ever again.

* * *

**AN: The fluff, I'm choking on it! I just finished this in the aftermath of the mid-season finale and I think it did an excellent job cheering me up. Destiel; making you smile since season 4. Well, that's all for now – see ya!**


End file.
